


All is Fair in Love and War

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autism Spectrum, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Huffs Jock Straps, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Clothing Porn, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Jock Straps, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, Sweet, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, exercise, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: But now the Captain had a far-too attractive scruff marring his usually innocent-looking golden retriever face of Justice and Freedom. The dark, coarse fluff was such a gorgeous contrast to his blond, slicked back mop of hair.The Soldier had a thing for beards.Moreso, he had a thing for the way beards felt against his skin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely fictional and not based on any real life event.
> 
> This story is purely smut with sprinklings of a plot somewhere, read at your own risk.

_Fuck Captain America_.

This was all _his_ fault.

It all started just like any other day, with the Soldier waking up with the Captain and the Falcon for a morning jog. They were staying at the Falcon's house this week, so they decided to take laps around the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. An easy work out for the two super-soldiers, but a little less easy for their not-super soldier boyfriend.

It all would have been just _fine_.

 _If the Captain fucking shaved before-hand_.

The Captain had not shaved since they arrived at the Falcon's house, which was fine for the first day or two. The Soldier could live with the little pokes of regrowing hair that tickled his own scruffy face when they kissed. That was just _fine_.

But now the Captain had a far-too attractive scruff marring his usually innocent-looking golden retriever face of Justice and Freedom. The dark, coarse fluff was such a gorgeous contrast to his blond, slicked back mop of hair.

The Soldier had a thing for beards.

Moreso, he had a thing for the way beards felt against his skin.

Now, not only did he have to deal with the Falcon's crisp, clean cut beard brushing against his skin when they kissed, now he had to deal with the Captain's far-too-sexy 'I don't care' scruff against him as well.

And _that_ was simply _not fair_.

 _And they fucking knew it_.

They always knew the Soldier had a thing for textures that he liked, and they had watched him stimming with his own facial scruff enough times to know that _that_ was a good texture to him. Rubbing his knuckles or back of his flesh hand against the fluff always felt pleasant to him, very calming.

That, and the keening whines he always managed to produce whenever the Falcon nuzzled his chin against his skin while sucking on that _wonderful_ spot where his neck met his shoulders.

It was obvious that he had a _thing_ for them.

So the fact that the Captain just so _happened_ to forget his razor, and the Falcon just so _happened_ to be out of disposable ones, and the closest store just so _happened_ to be out of the good ones that they always get, could only mean _one thing_.

 _They were conspiring against him_.

That became much more apparent when the Captain, upon waking up, pressed his lips against the soft spot on the Soldier's neck, earning that coveted keening whine.

That just wasn't _fair_.

What made it even _worse_ was their refusal of morning sex. They usually all _loved_ soft, warm, barely-sleepy morning sex.

Something was up.

"Nope, c'mon Soldier, up and at 'em!" The Captain sounded far too chipper as he pulled away from the Soldier, who was trying to firmly plant himself on the Captain's lap and ride him into the sunset. He and the Falcon both blatantly ignored his pathetic whines for affection like tired owners of a cat in heat.

Maybe, the Soldier thought, they just weren't in the mood today. Maybe they just wanted to go for a run without the Soldier trying to get rug burn on his _everywhere_.

Until the Captain and the Falcon walked back into the room in thin shirts and running shorts that were at _least_ two sizes too small. Their pectoral muscles we're practically trying to break free from their confines, and don't even get him _started_ on the way their plump asses and big, soft dicks were practically _spilling_ out of their shorts.

If his cock wasn't already hard enough to pound nails with from just his morning wood alone, then it sure fucking was _now_.

That was not _fair_.

"You gonna take care of that before we leave?" The Falcon hummed, amused, as his eyes flicked down to the obvious, _obscene_ tent in the Soldier's sleep pants.

Let him reiterate; _Fuck Captain America_.

Fuck the Falcon too.

Fuck them _both_.

No, scratch that.

Both Captain America and the Falcon fuck _him_.

"Soldier, you in there?" The Captain snapped his fingers a couple of times, wrenching the Soldier's focus from their obscene choice of clothing to his chin, unable to meet his eyes per usual.

Then he was reminded of the beard, and he just couldn't _help_ the desperate moan that tumbled from his chest.

The Captain hummed in delight, he _wanted_ the Soldier desperate for them to fuck him. They were _teasing_ him.

Conniving _bastards_.

"Come on, sleepy head," The Falcon tossed him his usual running clothes: a long sleeve black hoodie and _decent_ running shorts that didn't put every detail of his junk on display for the world to see. "Don't wanna be stuck running in the heat, now do we?"

The Soldier thought of the two men, hot and flushed and panting and _sweaty_ , their skin glistening in the scorching sunlight, the sweet-pungent aroma of their bodies natural scent, the way their throats would move as they gulp down cool, refreshing water. He could almost _taste_ their hot, slick, _sticky_ -

"Look at that," The Falcon laughed, deep in his chest. "His face is as red as his star!"

That earned the Falcon a pillow thrown directly at his face.

So here the Soldier was, dressed in his usual running outfit with his painfully hard cock tucked into the waistband of his underwear to avoid being visible. He looked like a conservative _nun_ compared to the other two men's short, skimpy, sensual, _slutty_ outfits.

They would look less obscene if they were completely naked.

Fuck Captain America, fuck the Falcon.

This was _all their fault_.

The Soldier thought it couldn't get any worse.

Until they finally got to the start of their laps, where the Falcon and the Captain _insisted_ on running ahead of him, not letting him pass them, forcing him to stare at their backsides. The way their plump bottoms jiggled and bounced with each step. The way he could _just_ make out the muscle definition of their backs through their deliciously tight shirts.

 _Fuck_.

No matter how hard he _tried_ to get around them they always had a way of stepping _directly_ into his path. There were several times they almost completely collided, and the Soldier was _so close_ to tearing their barely-clothes off and making them fuck him right then and there, on the concrete, for the whole _universe_ to see.

Wait, they were in public.

Other people could see them.

The Soldier caught the silhouette of another person, someone taking a morning stroll along the same path.

He could see their eyes flick across the two men running in front of him.

The Soldier was protective, territorial, possessive, and _jealous_. Fight him.

The sun was burning bright in the sky in the late June morning by the time they had finished their laps. The Soldier _knew_ both he and the Captain could run _circles_ around the Falcon, yet the Captain _insisted_ on keeping the same pace as him, forming a permanent barricade of sexiness that blocked the Soldier's higher cognitive functions.

The three men took a rest under a tree, the Falcon gulping down water as if his life depended on it. The Captain and the Soldier had barely broken a sweat, but the way the Captain's warm, flushed Irish skin gleamed in the light from the thin layer of sweat on him nearly caused the Soldier to pass out from the blood rushing from his head straight to his still hard dick.

Were they trying to make his dick fall off?!

"I'm hungry, think we could stop by the deli before we head home?" The Captain asked, and _fuck him_. He was avoiding going home on _purpose_.

"I need to go by the store later, there isn't much to eat at my place, so sure!" The Falcon chirped, completely ignoring the Winter Soldier Death Glare being aimed straight at him.

"I wan't to go home." The Soldier grumbled. He failed to add the 'and get dicked down so hard I can't walk for a week' he wanted to say at the end of that sentence.

"Oh, I mean you can go home if you want, but we're gonna grab something to eat. We're gonna head home right after. You're free to go home now if you want." The Captain had no tease in his voice, and the Soldier knew this was a way for them to gauge if he was comfortable. If he wanted to continue.

He _loved_ them.

"...I could go for a cheese steak." The Soldier huffed, playing up his defeat. Truthfully, he _loved_ these kinds of scenes that the other two pulled on him. They always knew how to get him all riled up.

So the three men, in all their post-run glory, walked into the nearby deli. There were other people in similar attire in varying stages of ordering or eating, and the Soldier couldn't help but notice the way so many eyes tracked directly to the Captain and the Falcon, paying him no mind like he wasn't even there.

Jealously flared in his belly.

The Captain ordered their meals, the clear timbre of his voice sending chills down the Soldier's spine. He couldn't help shoving his hands into his hoodie's pockets to hide his once again growing erection.

After completing their order, the three of them sat down at a table by the windows of the deli. The Soldier sent death glares towards anyone who's eyes wandered a little _too_ close while they were walking by.

Fuck Captain America. Fuck the Falcon.

Fuck everyone else.

The Soldier felt the Captain rest his hand on top of his own, flesh hand. He looked up and saw the way the Captain's bearded face was so soft and comforting as he stared at him like he was the moon and all the stars. He felt his insides turn to a melted mush at that.

 _Fuck_.

Once their order was called, the three men enjoyed their meal in the restaurant. That gave them plenty of time to cool down, as well as rile the Soldier up even _more_ as more and more patrons wandered in, most not even _pretending_ to hide the way their eyes raked across his lovers' bodies.

The Soldier was _fuming_.

It felt like an eternity before they finally left the deli, moseying their way back to the Falcon's house and earning them all a nice sheen of sweat from the now midday summer heat.

The Falcon had barely opened the front door before the Soldier pounced, shoving both men to the floor. He managed to pin the Captain, straddling his waist to keep him there. If the Captain did not want to continue this scene, he could have easily pushed him off or even said their safe word. None of them had done so yet.

"The _fuck_ was that?!" The Soldier barked, pressing his aching cock against the Captain's barely clothed crotch. The other's bulge against him felt so fucking _good_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Captain pulled that 'oh so _innocent_ ' look, like he wasn't just oogled at by a city's worth of people. The Falcon sat up from where he was pushed, pulling a sly smile and biting his lip as he stared at the two men before him. The kind of look that drove the Soldier _wild_.

"You're _mine_. Both of you." The Soldier growled, deep and menacing, as he reached over and pulled the Falcon into a deep, sloppy kiss, grinding his hips down against the Captain's bulge to relieve his aching cock.

The Captain enjoyed the show of his two boys necking like horny teenagers above him, the Soldier could feel his eyes watching their every move like a starved wolf.

"You're _mine_." The Soldier growled into the Falcon's mouth before being lifted off of the Captain's lap.

"Then let's prove that~" The Captain hummed as he lifted the Soldier off his feet, easily carrying him to the Falcon's bedroom. The Falcon was not far behind, making sure that the doors were locked and the curtains shut before trailing along behind them. The Captain all but tossed the Soldier onto the bed, earning an almost startled yelp from the high-strung cyborg. He watched with hungry eyes as the two men before him quickly shucked off the pitiful excuses of clothes and-

 _They fucking planned this_.

They were both wearing _jock straps_. They both knew how much the Soldier _loved_ when they wore jock straps, _especially_ while working out. They knew how much the Soldier loved the scent of their musk and _fuck_.

 _Fuck Captain America and fuck the Falcon_.

They wanted to play dirty and it was _not fair_.

"I hate you." The Soldier groaned, already dizzy from arousal.

"Oh, you hear that, Steve? He _hates_ us~" The Falcon teased. "Welp, guess we can't show him a good ti-"

That earned the Falcon another pillow to the face.

After a good laugh at the Soldier's expense, the Captain was the first to slip off the remaining fabric and lean over the Soldier, pressing a deep kiss to the corner of his jawline, making sure that the scruff on his chin was tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. The Soldier groaned as he rolled his head back, resting against the pillows beneath him.

"Here," The Falcon handed the Captain both of their jock straps, and the Soldier suddenly realized how unfair it was that they were both naked and he was still trapped in his restrictive clothing. "See how he feels about these~"

The Falcon knows _damn well_ how he feels about those.

The Captain hummed his approval and pressed the warm, slightly damn fabric against the Soldier's mouth and nose, not _nearly_ enough to choke him or make him feel unsafe.

"Breathe." The Captain ordered, and he complied.

The Soldier took in a deep breath, practically huffing the fabric pressed against his face, taking in the scent of warm fabric and their combined musk and a hint of laundry detergent for all he was worth. He let the scent fill his lungs, drowning out his senses and snuffing out the last little spark of cognitive reasoning in his head.

He wanted them. _Badly_.

Once he had finally gotten his fill of the other's sweat and musk, the Captain set one of the straps on the bed, much to the disappointment of the Soldier.

That was, until he easily ripped the Soldier's clothes off of his body and slipped the waistband of his own strap over his head, allowing the fabric to rest around his neck like a collar.

Owned. _Theirs_.

"We're yours, but you're _ours_." The dark timbre of the Captain's voice sent a full-body shutter through the Soldier, and he couldn't help but pull him into a deep, passionate kiss.

The Falcon, after thoroughly enjoying the show they had put on, made his way to the bed to join them, and the Captain had a sudden glint of an idea in his eyes.

This was going to be _good_.

"Here, Sam, lay there." The Captain all but ordered, and the Falcon easily complied, laying back against the fluffy pillows on the bed. He looked like a painting, it was _beautiful_.

The Captain hummed his approval, pressing a deep kiss to the Falcon's lips, then made his way back behind the Soldier, sandwiching him between the two of them.

"Soldier," The Captain demanded his complete attention, which he willingly gave. "I'm going to prepare you, I want you to suck on Sam's cock while I do, understood?"

"Understood." The Soldier nodded, leaning down between the other man's legs and gently stroking his long, hard cock with his flesh hand. He relished in the sudden, quiet 'yeah~' that rumbled in the Falcon's chest before opening his mouth, flattening his tongue against the bottom side of the other's cock head.

"Fuck~" He groaned his approval as the Captain easily slipped two lube-slicked fingers inside of him, scissoring them apart like it was nothing. If he had half a brain left, he would feel slightly embarrassed over how much he had been opened up in his time in Hydra to the point where he could take two fingers with little prep, but he didn't want to think about that right now. He was having _way_ too much fun to let it get spoiled by _that_.

It took every ounce of brain power he had left to focus on his task, slipping the other's cock into his mouth and suckling on the warm tip.

"Yeah, that's a good boy~" The Falcon hummed, running his fingers through his long, sweat dampened hair. "That taste good? You like having my dick in that filthy mouth of yours?~"

The Soldier's hummed in response, easily pressing down to take the other deeper into his mouth. The tip was just barely pressing against the back of his throat by the time he pulled back, taking in another breath and working out his rhythm, all the while the Captain continued to press his fingers so _wonderfully_ against his insides. He had already managed to fit in three, and was working on stretching him out for the fourth.

The Falcon gently guided his head, up and down on his cock, and he just hallowed his cheeks and sucked him off like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. In reality, it tasted pretty gross. So did the Captain's, and even his own for that matter. They all had protein-heavy diets that caused their fluids to be rather pungent and bitter in flavor. But he didn't care about the taste, he cared about being the cause of the other's pleasure, being able to watch as the men he loved so dearly came apart because of _him_.

The soldier was torn from his thoughts as the Captain slipped a fifth finger into his body, groaning around the other's cock as he felt the not-unpleasant burn of his hole stretching open around the other's entire hand.

"Please," He whined, pulling off of the other's cock to express his desperation. "Please, I want you inside of me." He all but whimpered, looking back to the man behind him.

"Aww, Cap, he looks so pretty when he's _begging_ ~" The Falcon cooed, stroking across his jawline with his knuckles. The Soldier's face flushed at the words.

"Well, I don't know..." The Captain teased, pretending to be deep in contemplation. "How well do you think he begged? Think it could have been any better?"

The Captain and the Falcon both laughed as the Soldier whined. He would have been bouncing and kicking his legs like a petulant child if it wasn't for the fact that the Captain's entire hand was planted firmly in his ass.

"Oh quit the teasing, Steve, he deserves it~" The Falcon hummed, leaning up to suck on the Soldier's Adams apple and _fuck_ there was that coarse tickle of the other's clean-trimmed beard.

"Alright, alright," The Captain hummed lightly, slowly pulling his hand out of his ass. He couldn't help the whine that escaped him once he was left empty and _needy_. "Sam, want to help me get him into position?"

Get into position?

"Sure thing, Cap~" The Falcon teased before laying back down against the pillows, helping the Captain gently manhandle him until he was straddling the Falcon's chest and neck, his cock at perfect level with the other's mouth. He could feel the Captain following close behind him, pressing up against his back until he was practically bent over the Falcon's head.

Oh. _Oh_.

"Ready?" The Captain asked, clear as day, as he slipped the head of his cock between his ass cheeks.

"Green. Ready." The Falcon and the Soldier responded in unison, the both of them practically trembling in anticipation.

The Captain gently pressed the head of his cock into his hungry, _desperate_ hole right as the Falcon took his cock head into his mouth.

 _That just wasn't fair_.

The Captain wasted no time in bottoming out inside of the Soldier, knowing perfectly well that he could take it. And take it he did, letting out a deep, rumbling moan as the other's thick shaft stretched him open so _perfectly_. The press of the other's hips against his ass forced him to press deeper into the Falcon's warm, wet mouth and he couldn't help the whine that pierced through his chest as his tip hit the back of the other's throat, earning a muffled gag from the man underneath him.

The Soldier whined as the other man fucked into him at a relentless pace, with each thrust forcing his own cock back and fourth into the Falcon's mouth in a mock thrust. His overwhelming pleasure was doubled as the Falcon hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on his shaft with every pull out and opening his mouth wider for every thrust back in.

"Ohh **fuck**!" He all but yelped as the Captain's cock slammed directly into his prostate, sending sparks through his vision. "Fuckfuckfuckthere _therethere_ please don't stop _please_!" He babbled on, practically choking on a sob.

" _Fuck 'm gonna cum_ ," The Captain snarled, deep in his chest as he pummeled the Soldier's poor, abused sweet spot. "Gonna cum so deep inside of you, gonna mark you up so pretty~"

The Falcon hummed his approval, his own hand stroking himself though all of this as the Soldier fucked hard and deep into his throat. Then the Captain bit down hard onto that sweet little nerve where his neck met his shoulder and he could feel the other's warm, scratchy beard tickling his skin and he could still smell the other's scent on the jock strap around his neck and and _and_ -

He couldn't handle it.

He tried so very hard to hang on, he really, _really_ did.

The Soldier sobbed out a scream, his vision whiting out as his orgasm washed over him, draining his heavy, aching balls deep into the Falcon's throat. The Captain buried himself impossibly deeper inside of him, forcing his own cock deeper into the other man's throat as he pumped his insides so full of his searing hot cum.

Thankfully, the Captain was able to catch him as he nearly passed out from his intense, impressive, mind-blowing orgasm.

By the time he came down from his chemical high, the Captain was already helping to clean off the excess cum that had spilled onto the Falcon's beautiful face. He watched as the Captain leaned in and kissed the Falcon, deep and sloppy and passionate, before pulling away with a trail of saliva and cum between them. He then leaned in to lick a drop from his cheek, followed by gently rubbing at his cheek with a wet rag. The Soldier could barely focus on the beautifully taboo display before him, the feeling of a metal plug inside of him taking all his attention.

"Hey, look who's back with us~" The Falcon hummed, taking the rag to wipe off the last few drops himself. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah~" The Soldier hummed, stretching out his back with a satisfying _pop_. "Captain? Plug?"

"Oh, yeah, that's for later tonight~" The Captain's smile, while as sweet as pie and pretty as a picture, could not mask the devilish glint in his eyes. This was, in no way, their last round. The Soldier purred in delight as he lifted the jock strap that was still wrapped around his neck back up to his face, taking in a deep breath of their scent now mixed with the intoxicating stench of sex that filled the room. He couldn't possibly be any happier than he was in that very moment.

He would exact his revenge at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> Any behaviors related to DID or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency within this story are based on **personal experiences** and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
